


The Little Things

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Little Things

Padding into the kitchen Neville waved his wand to put the kettle on, as Draco was quite moody before he'd had his morning cuppa. A tap at the window signaled the Daily Prophet had arrived. Neville gave the bird a bit of bacon, shutting the window as it flew off. Piling the breakfast tray with paper, tea, fruit and toast, Neville carried it in to Draco's study. As he set the tray down on the desk, he smiled as he recalled the previous day's post-breakfast activities _over_ said desk. 

Amazing what a cup of tea could do to one's outlook. 

~*~

Next to the rubbish bin there was a crumpled piece of paper. Neville furrowed his brow and picked up the parchment, smoothing it out flat to read.

_Roses are red_  
Violets are blue  
So is our blood  
Be mine, won't you? 

Neville began to chuckle, then a snort escaped and soon his eyes were watering and his sides ached. He neatly folded the parchment and tucked it into his robe pocket just as Draco came into the room.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco groused.

"Nothing important." Neville handed his lover his morning tea just like he did each day.


End file.
